honwfandomcom-20200214-history
Poison Heart
Poison Heart is a level 10 dungeon located in the Goblin Forest area. Requirements *12 Energy *Level 10 *1x Key to the Lower Catacombs *Completed Corruption Adventure Description Investigate Jurden's allegations regarding the Asylum at Helm's Hold and the Prophet Rohini, as well as the mysterious green elf, as you venture deeper into the depths behind the cathedral. Rewards *175 Gold Room Layout Room 1 *Empty Room 2 (Spellscarred!) *Enemies: 4x Plague-Animated Corpse , 1x Spellscarred Dragonborn (Fighter), 1x Spellscarred Halfling (Rogue), 1x Spellscarred Eladrin (Wizard) Room 3 (Cavern Edge) *Enemies: 3x Plaguechanged Spider Room 4 *Enemies: 2x Plague-Animated Corpse , 2x Battle Wight , 1x Deathlock Wight , 1x Plague-changed Wight *Loot: Locked Chest (Basic Loot) Room 5 (Priest of the Choir) *Enemies: 1x Spellscarred Halfling (Rogue), 1x Spellscarred Dragonborn (Fighter), 1x Spellscarred Eladrin (Wizard), 1x Spellscarred Human (Fighter), 1x Priest of the Choir Room 6 (Showdown) *Enemies: Chartilifax* (Adult Green Dragon ) Room 7 *Enemies: None *Loot: Unlocked Chest (Item Loot) Lore *Chartilifax: A personal servant to the Prophet, Chartilifax is a lethal asset for the Abolethic Sovereignty. He is a twisted and powerful green dragon who serves the succubus as personal jailer and mobile weapon. Until several seasons ago, the young green dragon made his home in Neverwinter Wood. The local constabulary mustered a force to deal with the beast, but none of the would-be dragonslayers returned home.So the Prophet of Helm's Hold intervened. Her foreknowledge, she said, led her to believe she could deal with this dragon-as long as the townsfolk kept their faith in her. Rohini caught Chartilifax in the thrall of her beauty long enough to bestow a kiss on him, binding the dragon to her will. Then the Prophet opened her mind to her dragon and drove him instantly mad. Shortly after Chartilifax's capture, Rohini assigned her foulspawn sorcerers to forCibly alter his form. Today, the beast, often in the form of a green-skinned elf, lurks in the crypts beneath Helm's Hold. He spends his days fulfilling the simple task Rohini set him-dispose of any intruders who attempt to find the Hex Locus. He is not wholly unapproachable, particularly if the heroes have his favorite food: fire magic. He loves riddles and plays cat-and-mouse stalking games with clever adventurers, treasuring the hunt and kill as he did in Neverwinter Wood. Loot (2 loot items) 'Heroic' *+2 Emblazoned Leather Armor (Heroic; Cleric) *+2 Defender's Morningstar (Heroic; Cleric) *+3 Leather Armor (Fighter) *+2 Giantslayer Hand Crossbow *+3 Symbol of Service (Cleric) *+2 Razorlink Chainmail (Cleric) *+2 Rebel's Chainmail (Fighter, Cleric) *+2 Sylvan Cloth Armor (Wizard; Rogue) *+3 Acid-Etched Orb (Wizard) *+2 Acid-Etched Morningstar (Cleric) *+1 Heavy Shield of Deflection (Fighter) *+2 Fortifying Cloth Armor (Fighter) *+2 Serrated Battleaxe (Fighter) *+2 Dragonslayer Longsword (Fighter) *Tattered Glove (Rogue) *75, 85, 95, 100, 250 GP 'Hard' *+3 Symbol of Service (Cleric) *+2 Opportunist's Hand Crossbow (Rogue) *+3 Seeker Hand Crossbow (Rogue) 'Normal' *Pacifier (Wizard) *+2 Sylvan Cloth Armor (Wizard) *+2 Shocking Mace (Rogue) *+2 Opportunist's Hand Crossbow (Rogue) *+2 Giantslayer Hand Crossbow (Fighter) *+2 Emblazoned Leather Armor (Fighter) Category:Dungeons Category:Goblin Forest Category:Level 10